tangent_ghwaangfandomcom-20200214-history
Tangent's calculator games
Primarily in secondary school, Tangent wrote calculator games for the CASIO 3650P and CASIO 50FH calculators. Many of these are adaptations of retro arcade games. However, due to the calculators not being able to display graphics or handle real-time events, most of the games relied on guessing numbers to produce variability, as well as imagination. Tangent has made manuals for some of their calculator games. The games may roughly be classified into the secondary school era (when games were frequently made) and the post-secondary school era (when games were rarely made). Prominent games Some of the most prominent games include: * Guess the Number (and variants): Not actually originally a creation of Tangent's, but this game was circulated around the school and many people had typos and asked Tangent to either fix them or enter the entire program for them. This was essentially Tangent's introduction to programming as a whole and game development. * Eights Invaders (and variants): Tangent considers this their "classic" calculator game as the concept was easy to grasp and yet provided for a decent amount of fun. Additionally, this is one of Tangent's early calculator games. Other calculator games often relied heavily on knowing what everything meant. This game received a Windows remake during the Vista era. Eights Invaders was initially considered one of the 4 calculator classics along with Guess the Number,'' 2 Bad'','' and ''Jimmy Bet when Tangent started making calculator games. * Zoma: A game in a similar vein to Eights Invaders, this game adds combos and bonus items into the mix and is considered by Tangent as one of their favourite games. The player tries to shoot away balls as they come closer and closer. * Kuick Break (a.k.a Cuic Break): The first calculator game that is able to test reflexes. This game received a Windows remake. Using Flash as the imaginary imagery, the player must press a button as fast as they can if they see a blank screen, and otherwise press another button. * Nim Matches '(a.k.a. Nym): based on ''Nim Skulls from Darkfish Games, an adaptation of the traditional mathematical game Nim, this is the first game that features an A.I. This game has various AI level settings and has been remade to Windows. This game features a lot more options than the Darkfish version, which has none. * '''Logic Gates: This game received a complete remake that uses non-calculator based graphics. It is a game of deduction and is considered the first puzzle game made by Tangent for calculators. * Robot Rampage: An influential calculator game, its combat system has been found in various Windows games of Tangent's. It's based on RPGs and the Game Maker tutorial's assertion that a good game is a game that increases in difficulty and player ability as the player progresses. * Duck Hunt Famicom: One of Tangent's favourites, the player must guess a number to shoot pairs of ducks. They could progress to the next level if the number of ducks they hit reaches the level's requirement. Based on the NES game of the same name. * Elm Street Famicom: Prominent one of the longest programs Tangent has made for calculators (over 600 bytes out of the 50FH's total of 680), the player fights Freddy and may switch between the real world (where the enemies and the player are weaker) and the real world (where the enemies and player are stronger). Based on the NES game A'' ''Nightmare on Elm Street. This may be considered part of the classic horror series along with 31 October (based on the Atari 2600 game Halloween), Texas Massacre, Shark, and Friday the 13th. * Love Letter: One of the games Tangent made after the active secondary school era, this is an adaptation of the card game of the same name and is demonstrated on Youtube. * Touch Me (and variants): An adaptation of Atari's coin-op/handheld game of the same name, today known better by its descendant Simon, the electronic memory game. Category:Tangent's Creations